


Blush

by fadeawayradiate



Series: Prompts: Make it Happy [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeawayradiate/pseuds/fadeawayradiate
Summary: prompt: "blush"High school AU. Demyx asks Zexion out on a date.
Relationships: Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Prompts: Make it Happy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544722
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> part of a prompt challenge im doing with @LoveNe! they're doing the sad version of prompts, im doing the happy version lol.

He’s blushing. Actually blushing. Demyx can’t remember seeing anyone blush like this before, and he’s delighted beyond belief that Zexion of all people is the person he gets to see do it. Even half-hidden beneath steel-colored fringe, the pink flush rising to Zexion's cheeks stands out brightly. 

“Sooo...” Demyx drawls, grinning at Zexion. “Is that a yes, or–?”

Zexion huffs and shoves the books he’d dropped into Demyx’s arms. He'd already been flustered from stumbling in the hall– the last thing he needed right now was Demyx messing with him. “I can’t answer when you’re looking at me like that,” he mumbles, turning away from Demyx as he stalks off to his locker. Demyx follows behind him, still grinning. He can’t help it. Zexion is always cute, but he’s even cuter like this.

“Like what?” Demyx teases. He steps in front of Zexion as they reach his locker, effectively blocking him from opening it. Class starts soon, and only a few stragglers lag behind. Demyx knows that Zexion would rather die than be late, but he's not going to let him go without getting an answer.

Zexion glances at the clock hanging in the hallway and tries shoving Demyx aside. A black streak mark forms on the linoleum floor as Demyx's shoes slide across it, but after fumbling for a second Demyx manages to maintain his spot in front of Zexion's locker.

"You're making fun of me," Zexion says finally. His arms are crossed over his chest, and he doesn't meet Demyx's eyes as he speaks.

It breaks Demyx's fucking heart. "I'm not!" he insists. He sets the books on the ground, then puts his hands on Zexion's shoulders. Zexion still refuses to look him in the eye, but he's at least looking in Demyx's general direction now. "I like you. Not like a friend. Well, I mean, yeah like a friend, but also like a cute guy I want to date. So. Will you? Go on a date with me? I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it."

Zexion frowns and looks up to meet Demyx's eyes. After five years of being friends with Demyx and pretending he didn't have a crush on him, it was hard to believe this was really happening. He'd spent so long convincing himself that this would never work, that Demyx would never like him this way. But it's hard not to trust Demyx when he sounds so genuine and is looking at him like this.

"Are you serious?" It doesn't come out the way Zexion means it to, and he regrets asking the second he sees Demyx's face fall.

In true Demyx fashion, he only hesitates for a moment before smiling again. "Yeah. I mean, I know I'm never serious about anything, but I do want to date you. It's okay if you don't want to though."

"I want to," Zexion says.

The bell rings to signal that they're late for class, but Demyx is too busy smiling to be bothered by it.


End file.
